The Hunt for the Great Underpants
by Imagine Anne Morgan
Summary: The underpants gnomes are on the hunt for the ultimate pair of underpants that would mean a large profit. It's a close call for the gnomes during a heist at City Hall.


The Hunt for the Great Underpants:

Shortly after the Christmas season and just before the New Year in South Park Colorado the underpants gnomes were back at work stealing underpants for a profit. They had cleaned the Tweek boy out of all the underwear his parents bought him for Christmas. They were on the hunt for the ultimate pair of underpants that would bring in a decent profit.

Under the cover of darkness the snuck into City Hall and made their way into the Mayor's office. As luck would have it the humans there were mating and had thrown their clothes all over the floor including Barbrady's boxers and his wife's panties.

"Time to go to work, work all day, we need underpants hey! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum tum tummy yum tay! Time to go to work, work all night, search for underpants yay! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum tum tummy tay!" They sang simultaneously.

Underpants gnome two stopped in his tracks when he noticed an expensive matching set of lingerie that would mean a large profit. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed with excitement. The other gnomes jumped him and covered his mouth. They pointed to the mating humans who were blissfully unaware they were even there.

"Shut up!" Underpants gnome one hissed at him. "Let's just get the underpants and get out of here!"

XXXX

McDaniels immediately stopped what she was doing. "Who's there?" She asked nervously. She could hear voices and the last thing she needed was to get caught in a scandal.

Barbrady scrambled to gather up his clothes. "I can't find my boxers."

"My lingerie!" She couldn't find the set anywhere amongst the pile of clothes that had been thrown around the office in the heat of passion. "Where the hell is my lingerie?"

"What?" Barbrady seemed confused.

"Is there a pervert running around my office?" Her face paled at the thought.

The underpants gnomes scrambled to take what underpants they could get and run. They soon noticed that they were one gnome down.

Underpants gnome one noticed underpants gnome two trying to free McDaniels' laced nightgown that was snagged by the hem under the wheel of her office chair. "Shiiit!" He exclaimed with terror. "Let it go!"

"No fucking way!" Underpants gnome two insisted. "These are the best underpants we've seen all fucking year. We need the profit!"

"Who is that?" Barbrady drew his taser gun. "Come out with your hands up!"

"Fuck!" Underpants gnome two was still trying to free the undergarment.

"He's a cop! Leave it!" Underpants gnome three shouted at him. "I don't wanna get tased!" They trembled with fear as Barbrady searched the office with the taser gun drawn and his petrified wife behind him.

"Give me back my lingerie pervert!" McDaniels shouted at no one in particular.

"You're scaring my wife!" Barbrady shouted. "Come out with your hands up!"

"Help me get the underpants and we won't get tased!" Underpants gnome two shouted at the others. The others ran over to assist him with the garment.

"George!" McDaniels panicked. Someone had seen them and stolen her best lingerie.

"You're definitely gonna get tased for scaring my wife!" Barbrady shouted.

"FUCK!" They screamed simultaneously. After several minutes of pulling they finally freed the laced nightgown without tearing it and scrambled to run away from Barbrady who still had his taser gun drawn.

Their presence in her office left McDaniels confused. "What the hell was that?" She was mortified that someone had seen her with Barbrady and stolen her lingerie set.

"Damn it!" Barbrady holstered his taser gun and exchanged glances with his wife. "I paid good money for that for you."

"That was my favourite set!" Looking at her husband she knew what this would mean. "You're not going to up security around here are you?"

"You bet I'm gonna." He insisted.

"Hell!" She grumbled. She hated it when he upped security in her office building.


End file.
